


Bad timing

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott's trying to shoot something for a live action video, but Smith and Ross get a bit too lost in themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so I'm currently procrastinating my long fic by writing another fic... enjoy!

Ross and Smith stood at the back of a large group, their heads barely visible. Opposite the large group of people stood Trott, camera in his hand, ready to shoot a scene for a live action video they were putting up that week.

Trott began to talk to each actor, asking them that when he said action, they were to all split apart and let Ross and Smith run through the middle of them. Ross shifted his weight slightly between his feet and looked sheepishly at Smith, who flashed a grin back at him.

“You alright mate?” Smith asked, wondering why Ross looked a little nervous.

Ross hated being left alone with smith, but at the same time, he loved it. Butterflies fluttered around his stomach, lurching him back to reality.

“Oh -er yeah, I’m fine mate.” Ross replied, shifting his glance to the floor. His hands were tucked into his jean pockets, whilst Smith’s hung loosely by his side.

When Smith looked away, Ross stole another look of him, biting his lip and wetting his lips in trepidation, carefully removing his left hand from his pocket. Ross tentatively edged his hand closer towards Smith’s, Smith only noticing when Ross entwined his fingers through the digits of his hand. Heart palpitating, Ross and Smith gave a knowing grin to each other, as Smith gave Ross’ hand a small squeeze. Smith gently rubbed his thumb in a circular motion above Ross’ knuckle, instantly making smile spread wider across his face.

Just before Trott hit record on the camera, Ross turned and grabbed Smith’s face in his hands, pressing a languid kiss to his lips. Smith jumped initially, but then he relaxed and allowed Ross to continue, wrapping his arms around the nape of Ross’ neck. Smith grinned against Ross’ lips and deepened the kiss, just as the crowd surged apart, leaving the pair of them in the middle of the shot.

Ross blushed awkwardly and removed himself from Smith, his cheeks flushed red.

“Oh for fuck sakes guys now we have to re-shoot the whole scene! Leave your feelings for each other for 2 fucking minutes okay?” Trott retorted, deleting the film he just took, positioning the camera again ready for another shoot. The crowd re-gathered together, hiding Smith and Ross from shot

Smith looked at Trott apologetically over their heads and then switched his gaze to Ross, who began to giggle. Their hands still interlinked, Ross and Smith turned their heads to pay attention to the shoot, giving each other a small squeeze again before Trott shouted ‘action!’.

 

 


End file.
